


After Hours

by kellyn1604



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Smut, hints of D/s, like spanking and such, so so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Persephone needs a lesson in patience when Hades works late, but Hades learns his own.





	After Hours

Another long day had finished at Underworld Corp. Persephone perched on the lap of her husband, Hades, waiting for him as he read through some final reports. The quiet solitude of the office only amplified the ticking of the clock on the wall. The second hand seeming to move slower with every click, giving her a new appreciation for the word eternity.

Hades squeezed her closer as his arms worked around her to flip to the next page. She sighed and wiggled, adjusting herself higher on his thigh.

“Is that report interesting?” she asked, trying to make sense of the graphs on the new page, but not caring enough at the end of the day to give more than a few seconds glance.

“Not particularly.” His eyes glanced down at his petite wife, disinterest etched on her countenance “You don’t have to stay here if you’re bored, sweetness. Why don’t you go home and relax? I’m going to be a while.”

“No, no. I’m fine. I’ll stay here.” Persephone’s lips pursed as she leaned her head on his chest. “I don’t want to be all alone in that big house.”

“You wouldn’t be alone. The dogs are there,” he joked. He knew it was a lame attempt to lighten her mood, but he knew she wasn’t content.

Persephone chuckled. “But then you end up in the guest room because they take up your side of the bed when you’re not home.”

He grumbled something about ungrateful traitors and resumed his work. If he concentrated, he could be done sooner rather than later.

Her fingers toyed with fine silk tie around his neck until it loosened enough for her to unbutton the top two buttons of his white shirt, slipping her hand beneath the collar.

His hand covered hers, stopping its exploration. “No, Kore. If you’re going to stay here, you’re going to let me work.” He pressed a kiss to her palm and set her hand on her lap. Guilt crept through his chest, squeezing at his heart as he glimpsed her shoulders drooping. He hadn’t quite figured out how to balance work and home life in the few months of their marriage. He’d never had anyone really care where he was or when he would be home. He would make it up to her. He just had to get this finished.

Tilting her head back, Persephone gazed up at her husband. His hair was mussed, probably from his fingers raking through it while thinking or possibly holding back his rage from incompetent employees. Brow furrowed. His glasses sat upon his long elegant nose; thick lashes utterly wasted on a man brushing against the lenses when he blinked. Jaw tightening as he clenched his teeth, lips moving almost imperceptibly as he continued to read.

Overwhelmed with sudden need, Persephone pressed her lips to his face, trailing light kisses down his stubbled cheek. She tugged lightly at his collar as she nuzzled his neck. Her own desires grew as she inhaled his scent. A heated ache spread through her body, thighs rubbing together, trying to calm the desire that blossomed between them.

She wiggled excitedly as she heard the slap of paper against the dark polished wood. Turning to press her body against him, she squeaked as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her off of his body. Her dress rode up her thighs, revealing her white stockings held up with a matching garter belt.

Hades placed her on the desk, his face in a stern frown. “Little Goddess, I said no.” His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he glimpsed a fluffy patch of pink curls between her thighs while she tugged at her clothing. He cleared his throat. “Persephone, ar-are you wearing panties?”

A dark pink blush spread across her cheeks. Eyelashes fluttered as she met his gaze. “No.” The corners of her mouth curled into a sweet seductive smile.

His hands raked down his face, groaning internally. If he weren’t immortal, his sweet wife would be the death of him. “And why would you neglect such important underthings?” His arms crossed in from of his chest.

“Well, I wouldn’t be a very good wife and employee if I weren’t ready for any situation that may,” her eyes traveled down his body, “arise.” Her eyes danced with impishness and teeth pulled at her bottom lip.

Hades’ hands came down on either side of her. She leaned back as he loomed over her. “We’re going to have to have a talk about appropriate work attire.” His gravelly voice would have inspired fear in most, but only manage to stoke her longing.

“Mm-hmm.” She could see his pulse racing against his neck and the bulge forming in his pants. “It sounds like I need a thorough tongue lashing.”

He leaned in, lips almost touching hers, breath mingling. “Is that so?”

“Oh, yes.” Persephone spread her legs, dress bunching at her hips once more. “I’ve been so naughty,” she said with a breathy giggle.

Hades growled, dropping to his knees, in reverence to the only goddess he would ever worship. His hands grasped Persephone’s hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk, lifting each leg, draping her knees over his shoulders. His pants became painfully tight at sight of her spread before him. He turned his head dragging his lips along her stockinged legs, relishing in the softness of her thighs, her curls teasing his cheek as he neared her center.

Moaning at the first sweet taste of her, his tongue swept through her wet slit. She fell back on her elbows, head tilted to the sky, humming her approval. His mouth sucked and nibbled on her lips and folds, each one as delicate as a flower petal bathed in dew, her moans above him encouraging his explorations.

He flicked her sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue, capturing it with his lips as she writhed. His fingertips caressed her entrance, teasing until her hips undulated with frustration. They met with no resistance as they slid effortlessly into her warmth. He pumped and curled his fingers inside her while his tongue continued its feast. Her heels dug into his back, thighs squeezing his head. It took all his will power to pull back, releasing himself from her grasp.

“No!” she gasped. “H-hades wh-what? Why did you stop?” Her breath came in soft pants as she straightened up.

“Now you’ll know what it feels like to be me. To be teased and tormented—"

Her eye widened. She tugged at her dressed. “I’ve never!” Her hands planted on her hips.

He stood, gripping her chin with his thumb, tilting her to face to meet his. “Kore, you are my own personal Elysium and Tartarus. Every moment with you brings me happiness and pleasure I never thought I would have. Never thought I deserved. Every moment without you, every touch and glance, when I can’t take you then and there is a torture so exquisite I could never have dreamt it as a punishment for even those in the lowest levels of Tower 4. It’s your turn to ache. To burn. And you will wait until my work is done.” Sitting back in his chair, he picked up his report and flipped another page.

Persephone thighs clenched together. Maybe she had pushed him a little far with her garment choices. She hadn’t realized how much of an effect she had on him, how much centuries void of true affection had impacted him. If he could withstand that, she could survive the next hour.

Hades glanced sideways at Persephone who flipped through a magazine, sending furtive glares his way every few minutes as she fidgeted in her seat. The past few months, he had coaxed and encouraged his queen to explore her needs and hidden desires, discovering what she liked and what she didn’t within the safety of his arms. Never once had he judged or teased her about her predilections. Of course, that could have been because hers so perfectly matched his. Her submissive nature and drive to please had delighted him, but her assertiveness had grown with her confidence and that had thrilled him even more. He’d never allowed himself to be vulnerable in the past, but with her, it was easy, natural. He loved teaching her all the ways they could experience each other. However, there were still lessons he needed to teach her, such as where and when she could be the boss. He was, after all, still the king.

Hades dropped the report on his desk. He removed his glasses, folding them carefully, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Standing with a stretch, he opened his eyes to a colorful blur before he was knocked back a few steps as arms and legs wrapped around him. Lips pressed to his. A chuckle rumbled in his throat as his petite wife covered his neck in kisses. “Persephone, not here. I promised Hecate not in the office after last time—she still won’t sit on the couch.”

She growled in frustration, sliding down his body. “I don’t see why she just doesn’t learn to knock. Plus everyone else went home ages ago.” Her body was hot and sensitive. These yearnings were more intense than anything she’d felt before, bubbling and roiling within her until it consumed every thought. She always wanted him, but now she needed him.

“Not in the office, she’s already going to glare suspiciously at my desk tomorrow. She always knows.” He added, “Always.”

Gathering their things, they left his office and headed through the abandoned workspace to the elevators. The doors closed. “You know,” Persephone tugged at Hade’s hand. “We’re technically not in the office anymore.”

Hades’ laugh bounced off the mirrored walls. “As tempting as it would be to watch us from every angle…remind me to buy some more mirrors for the house…the security guards behind that camera would also be getting an eyeful.” He motioned to the ceiling in the corner.

Persephone concentrated then waved her arms. Vines and ivy covered the walls and, more importantly, the camera. “There. Problem solved.” She pulled Hades toward her.

The doors binged and opened. He grinned as she snarled. “Saved by the bell,” he quipped. Hades ushered her through the doors. “I should make you wait more often. I like it when you’re feisty.”

She crossed her arms. “I’ll show you feisty,” she muttered under her breath. This had gone on long enough. In no way did she deserve to suffer for this long and certainly not alone. She smiled as he opened and shut the car door for her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Five minutes down the road, she could tell his mind was still back at work. He should be hers and only hers once they left the company. She knew he had a lot of responsibility. He was good at his job, but he needed time to relax. Time to recharge. And time to ravish his wife.

She leaned over the console, her hand snaking between his legs. She could see the outline of him hardening before she could even reach it.

He cleared his throat and tried to shift away from her. “Persephone, what are you doing?” he asked, his voice clipped and stern.

Ignoring him, she tugged at his belt, popping the button, and pulling the zipper.

“This isn’t a good idea,” he warned. “I’m driving. It’s potentially very dangerous.”

Her hands reached into his pants, gripping his erection, releasing it from the confines of his trousers. “We’re immortal, right? Where’s your sense of adventure?” The sharp intake of his breath urged her on. She licked him from base to tip, swirling around the head before taking him in her mouth. She loved the taste of him, fresh wintry springwater with a hint of spice.

“Ffff-uck.” He groaned, his knuckles tightening around the steering wheel. He kept driving as she worked him with her mouth and hands. His eyes scanned the landscape for a secluded area to pullover when she sat up abruptly and tucked his spit-slicked cock back in his pants. His erection throbbed, pressing against the constraint of his clothing uncomfortably. His foot pushed the accelerator to the floor. “You are in for a world of hurt, Little Goddess.”

She smirked and listening to him grumble about “lessons that needed to be learned” and “no one treating the king of the Underworld this way.” At least he wasn’t thinking about work anymore.

Hades pulled into the garage and parked the car. Before the key was out of the ignition, Persephone took flight, giggling wildly. He smiled, eyes tracking his prey.

She ran for the house, throwing open the front door, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. She rounded the corner down a hallway, colliding into a large solid mass that materialized in front of her. Hands captured her wrists as she was pushed against the wall.

“Gotcha,” he whispered in her ear.

She struggled against his grasp. “That’s not fair.”

“Life in the Underworld isn’t fair, sweetness. No one escapes their punishments here.” His hard body pressed against her.

“Not even the Queen?” Her voice was breathless and light as he nibbled on her earlobe.

“Especially the Queen. You’ve seemed not to have learned your lesson yet.” He bent low, lifting her over his shoulder. His hand ran up the back of her thigh, gripping the curve of ass, giving it a quick playful smack. He carried her squirming body to their bedroom, setting her down, spinning her to face away from him, beside the bed.

Pulling on the zipper of her dress, he pushed the garment over her shoulders, watching it fall to the floor. He unhooked her bra, his hands slipping under the cups, squeezing her breasts as the white bit of lace and cotton slid down her arms. Her nipples hardened against his palm. He pinched and pulled the stiff peaks until she arched back into him.

He knelt behind her. His teeth scraped the soft curves of her backside. “Why are you being punished, Persephone?”

“For not wearing panties at work?” She placed her hands on the mattress, supporting her weight.

“And?” His fingers undid each clasp holding up her stockings before unhooking her garter belt.

She swayed against the bed as he brushed against her intimate curls. “For, um, teasing you in the car?” She added under her breath “Which you deserved for teasing me first.”

He laughed, his breath dancing around her thighs. “Maybe I did.” He lifted each foot, removing her high heels and rolling down her thigh highs, leaving her bare. Standing behind her, he asked, “Who is the boss at work?” He bent her over the bed.

“You are.” She spread her legs, as he had taught her in the past.

“That’s right.” He leaned over whispering in her ear, “What do you say if you want me to stop?”

She looked over her shoulder to meet his eye. “Pomegranate.”

Hades ran his hand down her back, delighting in the goosebumps that appeared in his wake. “Good girl. You count or I start over. I think 5 for the panties and 5 for the car?”

Persephone, raised up on her toes, curling her back as his hand massaged each cheek, prepping them. “Yes,” she mewled, ready for the delicious sting of each spank.

His hand lifted. She held her breath before remembering to exhale and relax her body. The first slap came down with a loud crack. “One…” She prepared herself for the next one, closing her eyes, her fingers digging into the duvet. She counted each one, moaning after each number. He palmed his erection through his pants as he peppered her ass with hard spanks. She was so beautiful this way.

Her heated skin throbbed. Arousal coated her pussy and thighs as she heard the clink of a belt and the sound of a zipper lowering as he stripped. He lifted her onto the edge of the bed, pulling her onto her knees, pushing her chest down to the mattress.

Hades gripped her reddened cheeks, spreading them. “You are dripping. I think we may need to find a punishment you don’t enjoy so much.” Lining his cock up with her wet entrance, he pushed into her core, stretching her pussy to accommodate his size.

Pulling out, he listened to her cries build as her hips instinctively rolled. Thrusting forcefully into her, her body rocking forward against the bedding with each snap of his hips. He would never get over this view. His cock disappearing between her lips, her body moving beneath him. He leaned over her small frame, one hand gripping her hair, the other wrapping around her waist, reaching lower to find her clit. He circled it, murmuring accolades and praise in her ear. Her body vibrated with need building and intensifying under his attentions. “I want you to come. Now.” That was all it took.

Persephone stiffened as her orgasm rolled through her, voice caught in her throat, toes curled, fisting the covers. Her pussy clenched around his cock, tightening as he extended her climax as he buried himself deep inside her relentlessly.

He flipped her over, sitting on the bed next to her. He moved back then leaned against the headboard and crooked his finger at her. She crawled over his long legs, straddling herself over him. Sinking down on him, she placed her hands on his chest. Rising and falling, she rode him, rolling her hips, rubbing her clit against him. Her breasts bounced and swayed with each movement, tempting her husband.

She raised her hands, cupping Hades’ face. His eyelids closed, a moan sighing through his lips before his eyes flashed open, red and torrid. The lightest intimate touches never failed to send his control crashing down. He bolted upright, his arms wrapping around her, pressing her chest into his. Their lips crashed, tongues swirling around each other.

Hades grabbed her hips, fingers digging into the supple curves. He lifted her and pull her back down on top of him over and over, guiding Persephone in a fast, frenzied cadence. Crescent shapes marred his shoulders where her fingernails clutched at him as her second orgasm ripped through her body. Kiss broken as she cried out, tears forming in her eyes as her vision faded tp lack. He joined her with a few more strokes, coming deep within her, his body shuddering in her arms. 

They laid in bed, curled in each other’s arms, basking in their afterglow. Persephone’s hand traced the marbled lines of his scars across his chest absent-mindedly.

Hades’ hand reached behind his head propping it up on the pillow. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, I’m never wearing panties again.” Her amusement was stifled by a yawn.

His chest rumbled with laughter, sending vibrations through her body. “I definitely need to find better punishments, little minx.”

“Sometimes I want to punish you little too,” she admitted, snuggling closer.

His hand stroked her back and twirled the ends of her hair. “Why’s that?”

“For working too hard. For not taking care of yourself. How late would you have worked if I hadn’t waited for you? You’d still be there…reading reports.” She yawned again, eyes closing.

Hades kissed her brow and listened to the sound of her breathing as it evened, signaling her sleep. He did deserve punishment. Was he already failing her? Determination coursed through his veins. He would tell his new P.A. to rearrange his schedule. Nightly reports would be read first thing in the morning from now on. His time with Persephone was immeasurable more valuable than anything he earned at work and her happiness was priceless. Hecate could help him figure out what else he could delegate. He smiled as he thought of the maintenance report she would get about the elevator tomorrow. Serves her right. Putting limits on what they could do in his office. Well, she hadn’t figured on Persephone’s ingenuity. No one should underestimate the Queen. Even the King.


End file.
